One Dramatic Ending
by toriadore
Summary: Alicia has to do with some cheating backstabbing and lying. Massie has to deal with losing her BF and BFF. And Claire is getting some seperation anxiety. Dylan&Kristen were once out and now in...just not with the PC.
1. Intros

Massie Block;; Looking just as great as before if not better. She is going out with Cam and has been for one year. Claire has lost her feelings for Cam and doesn't mind him and Massie just as Massie doesnt mind Claire and Derrick. Massie is BFF's with Alicia and Claire. Once Cam starts acting strange and Josh starts acting great, will she stick with Cam??

Claire Lyons;; She and Derrick are the IT couple. The alpha boy and the movie star girl. She is tied with Alicia for beta position now that there are only three of them in a group. She has no more feelings for Cam and is totally focused on her three year relationship with Derrick. With Massie having boy trouble, and trying to help her and Derrick's friends having girl trouble, how will they have time to focus on themselves?

Alicia Rivera;; She has been going out with Josh on and off. He doesnt seem as interested in her as he always has been but she hasnt noticed. She has been too wrapped up in dealing with Massie's boy trouble, which ironically has to do with Josh. She is sure she is in love, but not with the right person. Maybe Massie is wrong. Cam seems to be...perfect.

Kristen Gregory;; After convincing Dylan to practice and join the soccer team she spent way more time with her soccer mates than the PC. TPC has slowly grown apart leaving Kristen and Dylan together by themselves. When Kristen starts getting the hots for one of the hot soccer players the PC is finally having a reason not to hang out with her. Who likes a boyfriend stealer?

Dylan Marvil;; Is finally getting re-introduced to the PC life when Kristen starts getting into their drama. She isnt part of it but has to hear Kristens side of the story all the time. She is finally noticing how annoying Kristen can get but doesnt quite want to go back to the PC. She isnt sure what to do. Kristen is her BFF but she is drawing the line.

Summary- The senior year of high school ends with a bash. When the year is at its end is when the drama finally starts up. Alcia is cheating on Josh with her BFFs boyfriend. Massie's world is quickly crumbling, but she is finding someone to comfort her. Claire is in love with Derrick but has no alone time with him and is getting suspicous. When Alicia gets caught with the wrong boyfriend what will her friends do? When Kristen starts flirting with the wrong guy who is going to stop her?

Hmm. I am not done with my other story, dont worry if you care :D I just felt like starting something new because I was getting bored with the other story. 

You like?


	2. Busy?

"You're _busy_?" Massie repeated more to herself than him.

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry Mass. Some other time." Cam answered.

Massie had realized he'd been acting funny, but she didn't think he could actually..._cheat on her.I mean it was like 7. All she wanted to do was watch a movie. What could he possibly be doing._ No. Massie shook that idea out of her head. Cam is such a sweetheart and would never do anything to hurt her.

"Okay. How about tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Um. How about in the afternoon. I am sleeping over a friends so I have to leave before it gets dark."

_Friend? What friend? Derrick is with Claire, hanging out. Kemp and Plovert are gone for vacation. Josh...?_

"You mean Josh?" Massie asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. If you need me, uh, call me on my cellphone. His house phone is...dead. So um just call my cell." He finished.

"HANG U-"

"Shhh shhhhhh" Mass heard on the other line. That person deffinitly wasnt Josh.

"Okay Derrick" Massie sighed and hung up.

--

Claire was at Derricks on his couch in their basement watching some movie she wasnt paying any attention to. She just looked over at Derrick, peaking glances. Just like a magnet, they got closer and closer until...

"Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Claires phone vibrated.

"Sorry" Claire muttered and picked up her phone.

"Kuh-laire. I have a may-jor problem. Come over ay-sap."

"Mass, I'm kind of busy."

"I have heard that too much today. Get over NOW Lyons!" She growled.

"I have to go. Sorry."

"Massie again?" Derrick questioned.

"Yeah. We'll pick up where we left off later" Claire left with a wink.

--

_What the heck. _Massie thought. _Alicia ALWAYS picks up her cellphone. _

"Hey!"

There we go.

"Hey Leesh-" Massie started before she heard Alicia giggle.

"I cant come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep. Heart you."

"Leesh! COME OVER HERE AY-SAP!" Massie growled.

How come everyone is BUSY! she thought once again. She decided to call her house phone.

COME ON! Noone picked up. She left the same message. Then she decided to call Josh's house figuring she might be there.

"Hey Josh. I need to talk to Alicia URGENTLY and she seems to be M.I.A so if you could let me know where she is. That would be GREAT!" Massie mumbled with a drip of disapointment in her voice.

**I dont know. I just felt like updating.**

**Hate it? Love it? Let me know...nicely.**


End file.
